Bonding Time
by destiny-chi
Summary: What happens if the heroes of Sternbild met the personifications of the various countries? -Originally written as a fill on the kink meme-


The ficlets below were originally written for the Tiger and Bunny kink meme as a APH/T&B crossover and yeah.. Enjoy(:

* * *

><p>"You see, Wang, TRUE heroes come from America. Not like your little dragon girl... Look at this man!"<p>

Taking in the sight of the blond man grinning at the audience, Wang sighed as he tried to tune out Alfred's irritating voice. The man just didn't know when to shut up.

Alfred Jones was enthusiastically bragging to Wang Yao about Keith Goodman, aka Sky High, the King of Heroes in Sternbild City. Alfred was gesturing wildly to the man on the stage as the various heroes were introduced. In the meanwhile, Wang was paying no heed to Alfred's notions as he kept his eyes open for Dragon Girl.

He had done some research on the heroes of Sternbild City when the other countries had decided to go for a holiday there. He was delighted and proud to find out that Dragon Kid, aka Pao-Lin Huang was from China!

"I never knew aru! That such an awesome hero hails from my country, aru!" Wang was muttering to himself, as Pao-lin made her entrance on the stage. Sternbild City was holding some ranking thing and Wang didn't get it one single bit, but all he could understand was that Dragon Kid was one awesome hero.

But when it came to the announcement of the ranking results or something, Alfred leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Dragon Kid will never be the King of heroes... or more like Queen so to speak. But it will never happen when an American like Sky High is around."

Wang could not help but burst out in the idiot Alfred's face. "Just you wait, you silly American-aru! My girl will become Queen aru! Don't look down on us Chinese!"

And so the two men broke into a vicious argument in which they were forced to leave the site. And they still continued to argue.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Pffft. Russia-san thinks you're a disgrace to the Motherland, as he calls it? Ivan-kun, don't worry about him. He's nothing to worry about." Japan-Kiku laughs nervously, as he awkwardly pats the young hero's blond head.

He was no good at consoling people, yet people always turned to him when they were down. Kiku sighed.

"Oh yeah, Japan-san, do you like anime?" Changing the subject, Ivan looked up at Kiku with widening eyes.

"Eto- you can just call me Kiku, Ivan-kun. And yes, I do like anime. I mean, I'm Japan, after all."

"Ah, Kiku-san, then. So, what do you think of yaoi, de gozaru?" Ivan's eyes started twinkling with delight at finding another otaku. Even though it wasn't really a surprise, considering that the man himself was the origin of anime.

"I... LOVE IT!" Kiku couldn't help but squeal. He didn't think that Ivan would like that sort of thing.

"OMG! You sure are awesome, Kiku-san. Ne, do you think Kotetsu and Bunny make a good pair, de gozaru? I mean, they are so in sync you know, and many of the other heroes are suspicious .. They think they're dating on the sly..."

"Ivan-kun, surely you don't mean Wild Tiger-san and Barnaby-san?"

Kiku was shocked. Then he started giggling like a fangirl. Ivan caught on to that giggle and he smirked.

"YOU SHIP THEM AS WELL DE GOZARUU?"

"Ano- well, yes. Of course. All the angst is there, Ivan-kun! And notice how tsun tsun Barnaby-kun is! Haha, though I would rather call him Bunny-chan, it's so much cuter!" Kiku's inner fangirl was starting to show itself.

Ivan nodded enthusistically in agreement. "I KNOW RIGHT, DE GOZARU~! They are always fighting with one another, just like a couple in denial! Hey hey, Kiku-san, mind if we exchange emails? I would like to talk more about this next time, de gozaru!"

"Sure, sure, Ivan-kun." Kiku was smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. "Feel free to call me any time as wel! Heh, bet you didn't know I also write fanfics!"

And that started a whole new conversation filled with giggles and all fangirl (fanboy?) instincts leaking out of Kiku and Ivan. They felt as if their spazzing could go on forever.

* * *

><p>P.S. This little series of sorts may or may not continue. Depending on whether I've got inspiration :3<p> 


End file.
